


Daddy Spoils Her Princess.

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Plug, Chastity Device, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Daddy Kink, Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Princess Lena Luthor, Sub Lena Luthor, What Have I Done, non-traditional dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: So, I got this idea, I wrote it down, I was thinking it was going one place but then headed to where it ended. Let me know what you think.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 302





	1. Chapter 1

Kara floats high above the hustle and bustle of National City basking in the warm energizing rays of earth's yellow sun. Being this high there is a calm that settles over her bones even whilst keeping tabs on anything in need of Supergirl's attention. Thankfully, it has been a fairly non urgent kind of day, a cat up a tree, a purse snatcher all handled quickly, without fuss and left to lesser authorities to finish.

Without thought amongst a sea of blue and ethereal white, she searches for the gentle even thud of the heartbeat that has become her home and touchstone. As all the noises fall away she begins to frown as the beat quickens, she focuses more intently as whimpering moaning pants and wet stickiness joins its chorus and Supergirl's hearing narrows to a pinprick. Anger flushes through her system as she descends wind rushing past her as her cape becomes a jet stream of Krypton Red. Intent on her destination.

Lena's body writhes as three fingers plunder her sex, curling and stroking the spot responsible for sending waves of intense pleasure coursing through her as she moves quickly towards her release. Her other hand is pinching and groping her round breast panting and moaning as the stimulation intensifies. Her breathing begins to quicken and just before she is able to send herself over the edge she feels an iron grip close around her wrist. Her eyes fly open instantly, looking up into the molten angry gaze of her Daddy as a red cape settles with a flutter.

"Caught your hand in my cookie jar, princess," Daddy growls, as she carefully removes the hand from what's hers. "I guess that little sigil clit piercing isn't enough to remind you," she leans down, using her thumb to trace the House of El nestle between the apex of Lena's creamy white thighs. 

Lena moans softly as a shudder runs down her spine at the reminder. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she says eyes down cast as more wetness rushes from her body.

"Hmm," Daddy sounds unfazed, bringing the offending hand to her mouth to suck the tale tell slick clean. "On your knees, pose one, princess," Daddy commands once the last digit is released with a pop shifting the same hand to gallantly help Lena to stand.

"Yes, Daddy," Lena says kneeling elegantly upon the floor, back straight, chest high and heaving, eyes down cast with open hands palms down resting on her wide open thighs. She feels Daddy's gently caress the skin of her shoulders as she walks around her.

"Color?"

"Green."

Kara caresses her cheek before continuing. "My beautiful and naughty princess taking what doesn't belong to her," Daddy tsks. "What should I do with you?" she asks gently lifting her chin so Lena can see Daddy's displeasure. "Playing with what's mine," tongue clicking in disappointment. "But what is… Ah," she smiles as just the thing pops into her head. "Perhaps it's time to share Daddy's new toy. Close your eyes, princess," Lena eyes flutter close. "Be good and wait here." In a flash Kara is gone and in a flash she returns causing goose bumps along ivory skin.

"Stand up," Daddy commands reaching down to help Lena up. "Legs as wide as possible, hands behind your neck." Lena does as she told and feels Daddy come up close lips ghosting over her cheek. Soon Lena is panting and whining as rough fingers begin to tease her sex making sure Lena is wet enough for whatever Daddy has in mind. She feels a single digit move in and out of her core, unhurried teasing her more. Lena whines as she fights to remain still. "Stop whining, Princess. Daddy still has work, and I need to know you can't touch what's mine while I'm busy. You want to be a good for Daddy, don't you?"

"I do, Daddy, " Lena whispers honestly.

"Then show me by waiting patiently." Daddy, scolds softly. Lena feels something moved flush against the skin of her belly as sizable tip teases her entrance. Daddy is pinching and teasing her nipples keeping her wet and wanting as she works the slightly to wide cock into Lena. Who begins to tense as the overwhelming stretch as it slowly impales her. "Relax for me princess, it will only hurt more if you fight it," Kara whispers near her ear. "That's it, make yourself soft for Daddy. Let me do all the work." Lena feels herself beginning to melt into the safety of Daddy's voice. "That's it, yes such a good girl. So good for me. So…." without warning Lena's body uncoils like a spring as an orgasm rips through her just as the last bit of cock slides home and the cool material becomes flush to her sex. "Did you just cum without permission?" Daddy questions, icy rage against Lena's ear.

Lena can only nod, shoulders slumping as the aftershocks shivers through her body.

Daddy sighs in mock sadness shaking her head while clicking the belt into place. "I'll deal with that when I get back."

"Yes, Daddy," Lena whispers as Kara flies off.

**********

It takes Lena several agonizing moments to gather herself as every shift or twist of her waist causes the girthy stretch of the cock to sends needy pulses trembling through her core, causing Lena's cunt muscles to bear down starting everything all over again. Once she does she makes her way out into the living room hoping to distract from the sleek black leather and metal chastity belt Kara has put her in. It doesn't take her long to realize that sitting isn't an option and so goes about transferring her work to the slightly taller kitchen island. Hoping the new project L-Corp is working on will provide the much needed distraction from her overly arousing predicament.

A few hours later, just as Lena's begins to lose herself in wire harnesses and AI configurations she feels a steadily building pulse within her core. She groans her body bending over, cheek pressed into the cool marble before her, melting into the surface caught up in the sudden onslaught.

"Hmm," Lena hears moments before a firm slap connects with her exposed bottom causing Lena to moan filthily. "Time for round two, Princess," Daddy, says leaning over her spine to kiss her shoulder. "Can't let my naughty girl think it’s okay to cum without permission, consequences baby, consequences." Lena moans as Kara's fingers trace gently around the edges of the base of the belt where the cock and metal meet. "My," Daddy's sounds reverent. "You are positively dripping." Lena whimpers as Kara's fingers retreat only to be replaced by something cool as it gathers her slick. "I think you know what's coming."

"Yes, Daddy." Lena grunts as the cool metal is pressed slowly into her tightest hole. The fullness of her cunt mixing with the sudden fullness in her ass has her body tensing suddenly and again without permission her orgasm hits her like a freight train just as the cool plug settles snug within her asshole. "Fuck," she groans, just as a hand connects with her ass sharply along with Daddy's angry tsk.

"Fuck is right, Princess." Daddy's voice is dripping with displeasure, another smack and Lena registers the soft fluffiness that tickles between her thighs. _Fox Tail_ Lena groans inwardly. "Why can't my Princess control herself today?" Daddy asks as another smack reverberate through Lena's body and is soon followed by two more, melting Lena's senses to her Daddy's angry will.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Lena whimpers, besides herself with frustration.

"You will be, Princess," Daddy warns. Lifting Lena from the island and carrying her bridal style as she floats them towards their playroom. Lena snuggles in close breathing in the warm sun drenched scent that is Kara while Kara kisses her forehead. "Color?"

"Green," Lena sighs contentedly.

Kara is gentle as she lays her upon the deep red satin sheets of the king size bed, leaning down she kisses Lena whispering how wonder she is before grabbing the blindfold resting besides the pillow. Lena feels a swelling of pride bloom within her chest at the words.

"Lift your head, baby," Kara commands as she secures the blindfold in place. Instantly all of Lena's senses become heighten and the scent of her own arousal has her thrilling.

"Be good, princess," Daddy whispers against her ear before heading off to continue her patrol.

In the quiet of the playroom the only sounds that echo amongst its sacred walls are the breathy wanton moans of the body handcuffed and spread eagle upon the bed. Breasts heaving as another orgasm is denied by the hero flying high above her and there is something immensely arousing to know that every strangled guttural moan or denied whimper are made for Kara's ears alone. The passage of time is becomes fuzzy and measured in the heartbeats between the sudden building within her core and the heaving writhing followed soon by the predictable fade as the edge is stripped away all for Daddy's impish whims.

In the moments between, Lena thinks back to how this all began. It had been a few months into their marriage cuddled up on the couch eating popcorn mixed with Reese's Pieces and listening to soft jazz talking about anything and everything Lena had asked about what relationships were like on Krypton. Kara became fidgety and evasive saying how it was much like here, but her tone made told Lena otherwise, choosing to let it go thinking that perhaps those were memories that Kara wasn't ready to share. The rest of the week Lena would catch Kara looking at her a thoughtful frown before realizing Lena had caught her to look quickly away. It went on like that for a few more days, before having finally reached her limit Lena getting up marched up into Kara's space and poking her chest demanded to know what was going on. For a second Kara seemed to change, her eyes became molten as her nostrils flared. In an instant it was gone, but Lena felt like she had just missed being swept up in a windstorm. The look of horror on Kara's face stuttered Lena's heart but before she could blink Kara had tumbled out an apology as she flew away.

That night when Kara returned she seemed changed. She apologized properly to Lena before in a rush she explained something about herself she had been hiding. About an untamed side to her peoples personality. A unbridled sexual passion that had required certain rules of engagement. Partners were match both biologically and sexually. People who were more in control of their sexual drives were the dominate. While those who lacked control and needed a guiding hand were the submissive. At their pairing, the sexual organ of the submissive would be marked in some way with the sigil of the house they now belong to. Most opted for cock rings and clit piercings. The couple would then agree to a dynamic for their relationship.

" _My parents choose a dynamic that was fluid. Where my father had complete control over my mother's pleasure and orgasms and had constructed rules she must follow and any break would bear consequences. All rules and punishments were of course agreed upon. Outside of that my father deferred to my mother on everything else. To ensure they knew where they stood, My Father was Sur when in charge and my Mother was Zoree her father was Sur. Whichever name was in use appropriate interaction would follow._ "

Lena awoke slowly to the feel of soft fingers making abstract doodles upon her forearm. Blinking blurry eyed she sees the lights in the playroom are low like the hour before twilight and Kara's golden hair shines like a beacon above her.

"Hey, love," Kara's voice is hushed and soft and liquid to Lena's s ear. "What were you dreaming about?"

"How this came to be," Lena's shrugs vaguely registering that she is free of device and restraint rolling her shoulders, bringing her arms up to pull Kara down on top of her. "You as Daddy and me as princess, the fluidness of it and how much I've grown to enjoy having you take control of… you know."

"Hmm," Kara breathes rubbing her nose along Lena's jaw line before kissing her lips. "Come, I've prepared a bath for us," In one fluid motion, Kara picks Lena up bridal style once again and floats them into the bathroom.

"Are we done?" Lena asks frowning.

"For now," Kara says gently. "Consequences, princess."

"But, Daddy," Lena whines before she can stop herself embolden by her desperation for release.

"Careful, princess." Kara warns. "Daddy is already disappointed, don’t make it worse with impatience."

"Yes, Daddy," Lena murmurs contrite. "Sorry, Daddy." She snuggles into Kara's neck kissing the skin there.

"Good girl," Kara smiles contentedly.

The rest of the day is spent in slow unhurried moments as a Daddy spoils her princess.


	2. Daddy Worships her Princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the final part. It just fluff and sex and a healthy helping of Lena being worshiped

They sit overlooking the bay on one of the private terraces at Poule en Bois. There is soft jazz and candlelight as their waiter, John, brings out Lena's Grilled Lemon Salmon, and Kara's double portion of the most decadent tartiflette on earth. Perfect for a Kryptonian who could eat 10,000+ calories a day and still look stunning as fuck. Unfair in Lena's books but c'est la vie.

As Kara tucks in to her dinner she listens attentively as Lena animatedly talks about her day using words that might as well be Chinese. But after four years of marriage she has gotten better at asking questions that sounds like she knows what is being said and allows her to continue watching a sight that will never get old. Lena being passionate about her work and helping people. It fills the Kryptonian with a swelling of pride that fills her chest too close to overflowing. Its moments like these that Kara falls even more in love with her wife.

"I'm sorry my love," Lena huffs finally realizing that she hasn't stopped talking for the better part of a hour and had barely touch her grilled fish except for the two bites at the beginning.

"Please," Kara waves off, reaching out to hold Lena's hand, rubbing her thumb upon pale knuckles. "I love hearing you talk, even if I understand only 1% of what you are saying. You sparkle so brightly when talking about your work. It's mesmerizing and I just fall deeper in love with you."

Lena could feel her skin begin to redden at the sincerity of her wife's words. "You are my world and the keeper of my heart. Which, I know you will protect, just as I will always protect yours. I love you Kara Danvers," and in a much softer tone. "I love you Supergirl," and in a whisper meant for only Kara. "I love you Daddy."

Kara's breath hitches in her throat as her eyes fluttered closed, she breathes in deeply letting the scent of Lena's arousal wash over her. "I think it's time to go home, Princess," Daddy murmurs near Lena's ear, sending shivers down the Luthor's spine and more arousal leaking from her core. 

"Yes, Daddy," Lena smiles as she feels Daddy's possessively squeeze her knee. 

**********

For two long and deliciously agonizing days Daddy has been relentless in her mission to remind her princess who owns Lena's body and pleasure. Two days of denied orgasms while being made to ride strong able fingers as they stroked her g-spot and teased her clit while Lena whimpered and whined, her body trembling ravenous for release. Or on her back legs held wide and open helpless and at the mercy of Daddy's hot wet tongue as it teases her towards a ruined moaned filled orgasm leaving her swollen aching cunt unsatisfied and engorged clit throbbing. But none of that compares to being made to wait with Daddy's thumb just resting against her lace covered sex while listening to all the things Daddy plans for her. 

Finally after what feels like an eternity they make it home and like the gentlewoman she is, Kara helps Lena from the car only to bring their bodies flush together front facing front.

"Be good, princess," Daddy commands as she glides her hands down Lena's sides to the swell of her ass guiding legs to wrap around her waist. On instinct Lena moves to rub her sex on well-defined and chiseled abs, but Daddy knows her game and using a small measure of her god-like strength keeps Lena's hips firming away from what she wants earning a disgruntled whine from her princess who tightens her grip around Daddy's neck. "You are so close to getting your reward," Daddy scolds softly. "Show Daddy what you've learned," she says laying soft gentle kisses along Lena's jaw-line as she enters their home.

"Welcome home," Hope greets them.

"Thank you Hope," Kara responds. "And please hold all of Lena's calls until the morning."

"Yes, Kara."

"All night huh?" Lena exclaims body shivering in anticipation.

"All night," Kara smiles wickedly as she super speeds to their bedroom.

**********

It starts with a soft and reverent kiss to the House of El piercing nestled at the apex of quivering thighs before a cool tongue begins to circle Lena's entrance. A throttled moan fills the air as deft fingers pinch and massage pert straining buds. Lena controls herself from grinding her sex on Daddy's face, desperately eager for her reward. 

"Color?"

"Green, Daddy," and Lena could careless how desperate her voice sounds.

And like that the flood doors open and Kara's lips are on hers, possessive and rough, pulling and coaxing soft lips, and Lena has no defensive against the onslaught as Daddy's hands massage her thighs before Kara's body slots between them hand trailing down, swiping through her denied drenched folds. "So wet for Daddy", a voice murmurs into soft skin. Torturously, a single finger thrusts in and out slowly pulling a needy whine from Lena whose cunt is so oversensitive she could fall apart at any moment.

"Come when you want, princess," Daddy says nipping her ear. "I'll only stop on red."

Lena mind stumbles and stutters at the implications of that simple phrase. Groaning, her body arching into Kara's as another finger stretches her. She throws her head back against the pillows and feels nips and sucking on her neck as Daddy strokes relentlessly at her g-spot and Lena feels the delicious coiling in her lower half. She whines needing more and Daddy answers pressing her thumb upon Lena's clit and hurtling the Luthor to her first release of the night.

Thankfully, Daddy is gentle as she helps Lena ride out the aftershocks, murmuring how beautiful Lena is and how much she loves Lena gripping her neck as Lena comes. Punctuating each word with a kiss along pale skin. Lena loves every bit of praise uttered from her daddy. Cuddling in close cradled in Daddy's arms.

Round two begins and gentle is thrown out the window as daddy kissing her way down pale skin stopping attentively to pebbles nipples with a warm mouth and teeth that tease. Lena groans overwhelmed by the way arousal pulses through her, pooling at her cunt. She moans out "Daddy," bucking her hips as a hot wet tongue swipes through her folds.

"You taste so good, princess," Daddy sounds before diving into Lena's core, gathering more from the source. "So good," she smacks her lips. Tongue languid and meandering claiming Lena's entrance and tickling her clit. "Look at the mess you’ve made." Daddy huffs, as Lena comes again.

Lena obeys and sees her cum smeared on Daddy's chin and lips and cheeks she moans desperate for Kara's mouth on hers. Reading her princess like an open book, Daddy in a blur is once again claiming her lips and invading Lena's mouth with her tongue letting Lena taste herself. "Kiss me clean," Kara breathes and Lena doesn’t have to told twice all kitten licks and soft kisses heady as she tastes tangy saltiness of her juices against Kara's soft skin. Just as she had begun her task she feels three fingers sink into her, thrusting. Lena stops to gather her wits and whines as the hand stills.

"You stop I stop, clean me up before you cum, or no more tonight."

"Daddy," Lena whines and feels a slap against her cunt in warning, Daddy's fingers still buried deep, moaning devastated as she clenches, she holds, barely able to control herself from coming. "Thank you Daddy. Yes, Daddy," Lena whispers strained and contrite.

"Good now…"

Lena begins again and after a time feels Kara's fingers start to move, slow and devastating as concentrating on her task is made triple hard at the wet dirty sounds coming from her very slick pussy and just as the last bit of her slick is licked clean from Kara's face a thumb beats frantic on her clit sending her over seeing stars and fireworks.

"Fuck, baby, you feels so good around Daddy's fingers" Daddy's says in awe as Lena's walls squeeze and massage her digits. "Yes, princess I want everything you've got."

And she does every last bit of her pleasure is given and received, on Daddy's tongue were one right after another shakes and shivers through Lena's body. And Daddy is kind as she waits drawing lazy random images upon sweat dampen skin. Heaving ribs and panting breathes.

"You are the most beautiful creature in all the galaxies and all the worlds I've visited," Kara murmurs as the fifth is drawn out achingly slow, reverent and worshiping. Fingers thrusting barely into Lena's core. "Your skin, pale and luminous, so soft and yielding to my touch," a finger traces around her clit and a nail catches the piercing. "Your lips mold perfectly to mine, pulled and pushed, inviting," for a time it is quiet at Kara demonstrates. "All mine, to love, to worship, to own. Everything," she is quiet again marking Lena's pale skin in place only Kara can see. "But I too am all yours, my strength, my will, my existence. I live for you, to protect you and I would gladly, if you let me, forsake all others for that cause. I love you princess," Kara breathes rubbing carefully on Lena's piercing causing toe curls and whimpers. "I love you Lena Luthor. Come for me." and Lena does, her body arching like a bow, a silent scream taught muscles as her walls convulse and squeeze around nothing.

At last and giving Daddy everything she had. Body softly convulsing as the last of her orgasm fade, she strains out, "Red". Spent and wrung dry, the rest of the night is spent in cuddles and strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
